devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fear arc
This arc will be entirely centered about the group outcasts and will be hopefully read by drager and maybe accepted :D (this gon' be gud) 1 act is already planned out. The Fear arc Server: Due to completing a story arc (Dane gang's bizarre adventure) you get 3 more lives, you'll need em! theggyer: Ok guys, I've gotten some reports from another city that there's been an attack. I think we should go check it out. Sostice: Hahaaah! Finally my chance to prove that I'm str-- ...Hey, where's my sceptre!? Kukyo: Oh, gee, I sure do wonder. Sostice *angered*: HEY! GIVE IT BACK, YOU JERK! Kukyo: What happened to you being cocky, Sostice? Something wroooong? theggyer: Ok guys, can we not do this please. -or i'll crack a bad joke Kukyo and sostice together: Urgh, fine! *Kukyo gives back the sceptre* *You are now at the town* Kukyo: Why did you bring us here, there isn't any danger. Like thegg are you trying to waste our time? Sostice: Hah! I for once agree with you Kukyo, and anyways you said it's a mission. theggyer: I actually brought you here to meet a friend of mine which will be fighting with us. Sostice: Why do we need more members when we have me! Haha! theggyer: Well, anyways he should be arriv- Amiran: hey there pals Sostice: Haha! A teevee? Are you kidding me thegg? theggyer *angered*: Well.... I can kick you out instead and let him in. Sostice *angered*: Are you TRYING to start a fight? *theggyer and Sostice fight* (you're thegg btw you fight sostice) Kukyo: Big ego'd sostice lost, not a surprise. Sostice: Ow, ow, ow! Stop! >:( Kukyo: Don't stop. I wanna see him suffer a bit more. Sostice: Jerk. ACT 1 COMPLETE *You are now back at the camp* Kukyo: Well, alright Mr. Amiran tell us about yourself. Amiran: Well. I'm from the teevee land, and thegg invited me over here. My element is helios and my type of moveset stackable and I also have very good buffs. Amiran: But. Everything isn't perfect and so I also have my weaknesses, which is only having one attack which does damage. Sostice: Hah! Sad, I have no weaknesses and have the BEST strengths from this group and I could practically be called the best from all 4! theggyer: Can you not. Sostice: Why stop! After all I am telling the truth thegg! Kukyo: The truth is that you're a big ego'd douche, Sostice. Sostice: Jerk. Kukyo: Anyways, moving on, how'd you become friends with thegg Amiran? Amiran: I actually am dating his sister, in so I got to meet thegg. theggyer: Yep. Kukyo: Alright, well it's been a pleasure to meet you Amiran. Now, mind showing us your strength by fighting me? Amiran: Sure, im up for a duel *You're Kukyo in this situation so you fight Amiran* Kukyo: Impressive buffs and stacks, Amiran. Amiran: Thanks. theggyer: Well, hope y'all get along with Amiran now Sostice. Sostice: Why, being friends with such a teevee who looks like a peasant compared to me? No reason at all to do that! ACT 2 COMPLETE Category:Outcasts